


Mirrors

by IStillPlayWithLegos



Series: Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Drabble, Ficlet, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Praise Kink, Sub Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos
Summary: Akaashi shows Bokuto how beautiful he is
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915618
Kudos: 32





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little BokuAka thing

“Keep looking, Bokuto-San,” Akaashi murmured to the man on all fours below him. “You're being so good for me. I know you can take more.”

Bokuto whined as the dildo continued pumping in and out of him, the curved head dragging across his prostate with expert precision. Hot air from his mouth made the mirror fog over slightly. He was just far away to see his own face—Flushed red with wisps of hair sticking to his forehead, long fallen out from its usual gelled up shape. 

Akaashi sat cross legged on the edge of the bed, holding the remote to the machine which was fucking Bokuto ruthlessly. A smaller mirror was propped up against the foot of the bed, positioned perfectly so that Bokuto would be forced to watch his puffy rim accommodate the thick dildo Akaashi had chosen earlier. 

It made his face flush with embarrassment every time Akaashi told him to lift his head and _watch_. Every time he turned his head away or closed his eyes, his boyfriend would slow the pace down until it was barely moving. This was the fourth time Akaashi had stopped like this, forcing Bokuto to look up into the mirror again.

“Bokuto-San. Koutarou. Look up for me, please,” he said once more, slowing down the machine. “I told you if you made that joke one more time, you’d be punished. I have no problem sitting here for hours until I can make you see just how beautiful you are like this.”

Bokuto let out a whine. Half protesting but mostly a desperate plea to turn up the speed. He looked up into the mirror and made eye contact with Akaashi. Bokuto’s mouth dropped open as he saw the state Akaashi was in. The other man’s face was just as flushed and his eyes were completely blown out. His hand was pressed over his pants, trying to relieve some of the intense arousal watching Bokuto had forced him into.

“You’re so beautiful, Koutarou—Fuck,” he cursed, and turned up the speed for his boyfriend. “See what you’re doing to me?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a kudos or a comment if you did! Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
